Both Expected and Unexpected Surprises
by NarglesWrackspurtsQuibblers
Summary: The beginning of a friendship between Lily Evans and James Potter. Full of Maurader fun and the start of a love story.
1. A Not So Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, that belongs all to J.K. Rowling!

Both Unexpected and Expected Surprises

Chapter One

A Not So Unexpected Invitation

Lily Evans stumbled as she slid across the ice. Hogsmeade was covered in beautiful shimmering snow. It draped across the shops like a wool blanket. Her red cloak warmed her small body like a mug of butterbeer on the tip of your tongue. Lily maneuvered through the crowded streets into Three Broomsticks. As she waited to be served a roar of laughter came from the table behind her. Lily turned to see Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James hiding their embarrassed faces from her. She scooted her chair into their direction.

"What is it you are laughing at?" she scolded.

James stood up unexpectedly.

"James has a question for you!" Peter giggled.

"Well, what is it?" Lily asked annoyed. Remus smirked at James.

" Evans want to go to the Christmas party?" James hollered over to her.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Lily questioned.

Laughs and even more laughs came from James's childish friends.

"Professor Slughorn's Christmas party." James called out.

"You're in the _slug club_?" Lily almost laughed out loud. James Potter, the trouble maker, the boy who was in detention at least twice a week, in the slug club?

"No, but you are," James declared as if it was obvious.

Lily looked around to see that the whole Three Broomsticks was staring at the two. She studied each pondering expression and listened to each whisper. Her eyes worked their way back to James until she saw him.

Severus Snape.

He looked at her anxiously as if wanted his old best friend to remember all of the cruel, harmful tricks Prongs had played on him. Lily could only hear "mudblood" over and over in her head, blocking out the noises around her.

"Fine," Lily huffed, "but only for one night will I go with you, that's it."

Lily headed out the door. She couldn't decide, should she be happy, crying, or depressed?

The wind pierced her face after the door had shut. She would be James's girlfriend for only one night, then she could hate him again. She panicked after three minutes of walking on the slippery street an internal debate with herself…

_I'm going crazy! Him…why him, that arrogant prat! "Fine I'll go!"-What was I thinking?_

Lily quietly cried to herself. She could almost hear the annoying laughter she would have to live with for a whole horrible night. Not just laughter, also immature, embarrassing behavior.

Lily sighed…she couldn't just cancel on him, after all it was her party. Everything seemed so complicated.

"Lily?" the voice sounded almost like…

"Severus!" Lily bit her tongue after saying the name so happily.

"You forgot this at Three Broomsticks," Severus said handing Lily her coat.

"That's why I was so cold." Lily huffed grabbing her coat.

"So, you and James…" Severus questioned.

"Yes, and I really do like him, if you'll excuse me I have to go." Lily walked ahead of him catching her cold breath.

She almost felt good about herself now. As she headed towards the exit of Hogsmeade she felt in the way back of her shivering heart that she may be able to survive one evening with James Potter.

A/N: Thanks for reading!! This is my first fan fiction, I hope you like it! Please review!! I am going to make another chapter soon!


	2. James's Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter!!! It belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.

Both Unexpected and Expected Surprises

Chapter Two

James's Surprise 

James's eyes followed Lily as she slammed the door and walked into the cold.

"Looks like the girl finally said yes!" Sirius teased.

James stood still, motionless, and gave back a grin. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and sat down.

"I knew she'd fall for me one day…" James smirked.

The table let out a large roar of laughter causing Madam Rosmerta, the bar maid, to come scold the four Marauders.

"Oh Prongsie, we all thought that," yelled Peter sarcastically.

James let out one last laugh until he saw Snape grasping a witch's cloak.

"What is it Severus, found yourself a girlfriend?" James snickered.

Severus ran out the door still clutching the red cloak.

Sirius laughed happily.

James caught Remus eyeing the cloak as if it were familiar.

"Looks like you have some competition," Moony murmured.

"Huh?" James asked.

"That was Lily's cloak," Peter pointed out.

Sirius and James thought about it for a moment and reassured themselves. After all, it was only Snape, the boy who plays with a potions kit, Lily's new enemy.

"We'll deal with him later," Sirius smiled, "but right _now _I need more butterbeer."

James hollered over to Madam Rosmerta and she came quickly with the delicious drink.

"I could tell your glasses were getting low," She winked lowering the glass.

"I'll have another-" Remus was interrupted-

James accidentally knocked over Madam Rosmerta while backing up his chair causing the hot drink to spill over the stone floor. Madam Rosmerta muttered to herself silently.

"Whoa James! I think Lily's making you go crazy! Maybe this Christmas party isn't a good idea for you!" Sirius laughed.

"Shut it," James murmured.

"Not to worry dear! I'll go get my wand!" Madam Rosmerta assured.

"Okay," James sighed.

Madam Rosmerta rushed back performing different cleaning spells on the cold floor.

"I couldn't help but to hear, did you mention young Lily Evans?" the barmaid asked.

Wormtail, Moony, and Padfoot smirked letting out small laughs.

"I'm taking her to some Christmas party, Remus is going." James said proudly.

"Oh how thoughtful! What is it that you will wear?" she questioned.

"Wear?" James asked startled at that strange question.

"Oh, of course! You can't just wear rags!" she yelled.

"I was just going to throw something on…" James said.

Madam Rosmerta eyed him,"How long have you to been together?"

"About ten minutes..." James sighed.

"Well than! You can't just ignore the evening until that very day!" Madam Rosmerta yelled getting louder.

"What's your problem?" James asked.

"If you really like this girl you will put some thought into this night!" Madam Rosmerta stated walking away.

James thought about it for a moment and realized everyone was staring at him.

"We should go," he started to walk towards the door.

Lupin paid and followed after him, one by one the whole group left.

James walked down the snow covered road. For the first time he worried about what Lily would think of him for that one night.

A/N: I'm making another chapter. Please review!!!


	3. Anxiety and Excitement

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter!

Both Unexpected and Expected Surprises

Chapter 3

Anxiety and Excitement

Lily could hear her friend's giggles. It had been a week since James had rudely asked her to Slughorn's Christmas party. They we're getting excited for the occasion that would be happening this very night. The dark room was messily scattered with different shoes, ribbons, dresses, and random hair supplies and makeup.

"James Potter and you?" Rebecca, Lily's friend, laughed, still not able to get over the fact.

Lily blushed into a light shade of scarlet. She spun around to see the back of her gold dress. It was trimmed with cream lace and had gold sparkles at the neckline. Rebecca's dress was black with satin trimmings.

"So how did Remus ask you again?" Lily smiled.

"He just kind of asked me in the hall I guess…he was probably busy, I mean, James was watching him so he must have had some pressure..." Rebecca blushed.

Lily fell into laughter she could just imagine James Potter making Remus ask Rebecca to the occasion between a class period.

"At least I actually like who I'm going with," Rebecca said turning to look closer at her dress .

Lily fell silent. She frowned and pretended to look at her watch. She got an awkward feeling in her stomach. Rebecca was continuously spinning around in front of the mirror changing her facial expression every time she spun.

"Do you like James?" Lily asked her friend looking down.

"You already know what I think about him Lily; he's not really what I would call sweet, but he really likes you…and you'll have a great time tonight!" Rebecca smiled

"It's still hard to believe it's tonight." Lily sighed.

Rebecca picked up a gold earring and crawled down searching for the other.

"You're just nervous," she yelled now under the unmade bed.

"I am not!" Lily said defending her self.

Rebecca popped her head up holding both earrings in her hand. She reached over and slid them into Lily's earring hole. Rebecca frowned at her staring into her eyes.

"We better go" she cried looking at the time.

Lily slid into her glass shoes that she had kicked off earlier. Rebecca looked at her self in the mirror again running her fingers through her brown curls.

The girls headed out the door with anxious faces.

A/N: I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED CONTRUCTIVE CRITISIM TO BE A GOOD AUTHOR!!! I am writing more chapters!


	4. Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, that belongs all to J.K. Rowling!

Both Expected and Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 4

Moonlight

James and Remus were both quickly getting ready in the cool room covered in darkness from the night. Remus, panting in the moonlight, gulping down wolfspane potion. And James, of course, was obsessively running his fingers through and shaking his hair. James straightened his tie and raised his eyebrows in the mirror.

"Lookin' good," he laughed happily.

Remus chuckled under his breath.

"I'm- a me-ss!" Remus huffed.

"Keep chugging moony…don't want to turn into to a wolf tonight of all nights" Prongs said flicking some spit off of Remus's robe.

They could just imagine Rebecca grabbing some punch when the brown fur, yellow fangs, and cold eyes take over Moony's warm-hearted body. Remus would attack uncontrollably, digging his sharp teeth in-

No.

It would not happen. Not tonight at least. Remus drank the potion. Not even the least bit of wolf instinct would appear tonight. It just couldn't. Unless their was a mix-up… maybe he drank the wrong potion… maybe something terrible-

No.

Everyone would be fine. Lily, Rebecca, and everyone.

"You okay?" Remus asked, capable of talking without panting now.

James blinked a couple times and realized Moony was at the door.

"Yeah…I guess I'm just…oh…never mind…"James sighed.

"You want everything to go right…I get it…you're just nervous…" Remus smiled.

James shrugged…

_Thank God that it is just Remus_

…he thought.

James spread out his arms to stretch. He couldn't believe that he thought Remus Lupin was going to attack everyone and turn into a werewolf after he had just seen him drink the potion.

"Oh, by the way, your hair looks nice and combed." Lupin grinned.

"What!?" James yelled aggressively messing up his hair.

"Just kidding" Remus laughed heading out the door.

James ran after him and laughed with him down the hall. He could see the door to the party after walking for a while.

Prongs peaked through. He could see Lily looking beautiful in her gold dress. She was laughing with Rebecca and her other friend Jane. How could she be that pretty?

Everyone from the slug club was there and stuffing sweets into their mouths.

"We're late!" Remus cried.

James nodded and walked in.

This was it.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)


	5. Shadows

A/N: PLEASE READ!: I made a mistake while copying chapter four from Microsoft Word, so I think many of you probably read the wrong chapter! Please go back and reread chapter four! I'm sorry for my mistake! I've sorted it out and both chapter four and five have been edited now, so now it should be good. Thanks!

Both Expected and Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 5

Shadows

Lily saw him, James. His hair looked extremely messy next to Remus's neatly parted and combed hair. But of course, that was what he was going for. Only one thing was changed about James. When he saw her, he would normally walk over to her calling out "Evans!" or something extremely rude and laughing at a horrible joke, however, tonight he did nothing of those sorts.

Weird.

Lily headed towards him and Remus with Rebecca. Before they could say anything Professor Slughorn came rushing over.

"Lily, Remus, so glad you could make it! I can see you brought Rebecca and…" Professor Slughorn froze.

"James m'boy! What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh-" James got cut off.

"He's with me," Lily whispered.

"Charming! Wait, what?!" Professor Slughorn asked startled.

Lily frowned, "He's my…uh…date."

James flashed a huge grin and nodded his head.

"Oh, lovely…it's nice to see you finally getting along," Professor Slughorn said quickly and shocked as he walked away to another couple.

Rebecca and Moony broke out into laughter as Lily turned away. James sighed. Remus could see Rebecca gleam into his eyes and was unsure of what to say.

"Want to go get some punch?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure, you guys don't mind," Moony said almost speaking directly to James.

"Whatever," James said coolly.

Lily spun around and looked at James face closely. He tilted his head to the side and Lily realized she was blocking the door so she moved to that side.

"So Evans," he said smiling.

"So Potter," Lily said back frowning.

She couldn't help but to notice that every other couple in this room was having an awesome time, she must have looked like a fool.

"There's food over there if you want to get something," Lily said.

"Remus and Rebecca seem happy," James said eyeing them.

Lily laughed seeing Remus walking away from Rebecca to go watch the band play...probally getting away from Rebecca's awfuly loud giggles.

"When did you get here?" James asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Lily replied.

"I guess I'm late…uh….sorry," James apologized.

"You're sorry?" Lily questioned confused.

"I guess, I mean Remus was having some trouble getting out the door but-"

Lily stopped him by surprisingly smiling. Perhaps the night may turn out okay. As the night went on, it grew darker. Professor Slughorn preformed a spell that made it look as if stars were floating in the room. Rebecca and Remus had been laughing with each other once again. All the food seemed eaten, but the plates quickly refilled themselves. James turned out to be a very good dancer.

Lily had left to get a taste of the treacle tarts when a shriek came from across the room…

There she saw a large shadow of a big black dog.


	6. His Way With Animals

Both Expected and Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 6

His Way With Animals

The beast approached. He was snarling but it almost looked as if it was confused. His pupils were huge, yet his eyes lit up. The dog's shaggy fur was black and tangled. Every step the dog took made people shake in fear.

A group of girls screamed and ran, their dates followed them quickly. Rebecca pulled on Remus's hand trying to lead him out. She tugged and tugged but he wouldn't take his eyes off the dog."Lets go Remus! NOW!" She yelled running out the door.

Lily looked at James and tilted her head to the door, but just like Remus he stared at the dog. She stayed put and looked at the dog too, but in fear.

Lily's heart raced as the dog came closer. It walked past her and she could see the dog look at her closely.

The furry monster walked over to Remus and stared at him for while. Remus nodded to the dog and scooted him to the other direction.

Lily held her breath as the dog skipped over to James. James seemed like he was about to attack the creature when it let out a bark. James looked at it long and hard then pointed to the door.

Lily saw the dog walk out and ran over to James. Few people were still here and they were all looking at James amazed.

"How did you-" Professor Slughorn stuttered to James.

Remus followed the dog out the door and James stared at Professor Slughorn.

"Er…I uh…have my ways with animals." James grunted to the confused Professor.

"Well! That was truly remarkable m'boy! Perhaps you would consider joining the Slug Club!"

James muttered something and walked towards Lily. Lily was staring at him oddly. James grinned at her, but Lily could not stop looking at him.

"You…" Lily stuttered. She felt childish standing there not even able to complete her sentence.

"What?" James questioned.

"I… er…have to go…now." Lily said quietly as she walked past James.

Lily had mixed feelings as she walked down the hall. Did James have a secret that no one knew about?

A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. Padfoot's Furry Little Problem

Both Expected and Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 7

Padfoot's Furry Little Problem

James ran after Lily but an arm stopped him. He turned to see Sirius looking at him seriously.

"What do you want?" James huffed.

How could his best friend betray him like this? Sirius had ruined the best night James ever had.

"I didn't mean to-" Sirius was cut off.

"You know what you did." James said walking away. He wanted to catch up to Lily and apologize to her for whatever he did. Who cared what the others thought?

"Prongs stop! It was all a mistake" Sirius said chasing him through the halls.

"Mistake? How was it a mistake?" James asked Sirius.

"I would explain if you would stop chasing after her! She's probably already in the girls' dormitory!"Sirius yelled to James.

"Explain Padfoot…now." James huffed.

"Thank you!" Sirius gasped from under his breath.

The two marauders sat down on a bench that was placed in the hall. The bench was old and wooden. Sirius caught his breath and looked at James who was running his fingers through his hair back and forth.

"I was walking to Professor Sprout's classroom where I had left my books and-"

James interrupted Sirius by sarcastically saying, "Then you got lost, had nothing to do but change into a dog in a panic, wandered into the Slug Club hoping to find yourself in the common room, and crashed the party… of course it was an accident."

"Nice guess," Sirius laughed. James found nothing funny.

"What really happened was I got chased by Filch down the hall. He thought I was sneaking in a late night snack or something ridiculous." Sirius said to James.

"Yeah, right," James said starting to get up.

"Wait! Let me finish," Sirius pulled James back into the chair, "this really happened. Then, he lost track of me, but I knew he was close. I walked down this hall and found myself in front of the door that ended out leading to the Slug Club Christmas Party."

"Sure," James sighed, "then you had no choice but to turn into a black fur ball."

Sirius laughed softly, "Listen, Filch was coming and if he saw me I would be in a week's detention and somehow he would tie you into this. I turned into a dog, not a fur ball, and headed into the door which I did not know lead to your party."

"Then?" James asked.

"You know what happened next," Sirius said looking down.

"Look, I believe you," James said standing up and stretching. He figured it was better to believe him than ruin his last year at Hogwarts.

"Good, lets go talk to Lily," Sirius said standing up with him.

"Are we telling her?" James asked.

"No, there's a small chance that she may still hate you," Sirius smirked.

James elbowed him but smiled too, "I highly doubt that."


	8. Friends at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing, wonderful, and creative world of Harry Potter! That ALL belongs to JK Rowling!

Both Expected and Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 8

Friends at Last

James had reached the common room and to his surprise, Lily was standing there waiting for him. Her red hair fell perfectly on her gold dress. She had taken off her jewelry and replaced her high heels with black sneakers. Lily must have known that James chased after her when she had left. James went to sit on the couch and Lily followed.

"What happened in there?" Lily asked him curiously but seriously.

"I have no idea." James lied trying to sound like he was telling the truth.

Lily nodded to him, "I'm really sorry."

James stared at her blankly. He was very confused, what did she do?

"Why?" James asked puzzled.

"You had nothing to do with the monster! I never should have left!" Lily cried.

"Well I may have ha-" James stopped after he heard Sirius cough loudly.

"What were you saying?" Lily questioned sounding concerned.

"I…uh…may have had a better chance at getting rid of the beast if I would have brought my wand." James muttered.

Lily gave him a half smile and James looked at Sirius who was laughing hysterically. He pointed at the direction of the door and Sirius left happily.

"I'm sorry." James said looking down.

"I'm confused James, why?" Lily had to tilt her head to see James's face correctly. He shrugged.

"I well haven't been th-"

"It's okay James." Lily cut him off.

"Could we be er-"

"Friends," Lily finished for him.

"Oh…uh…friends…yeah," James shrugged.

Lily gave him a hug and James smiled at her.

"I guess we could be friends," he repeated.

Lily smiled and the two friends walked off to go to their dormitories.

* * *

_Epilogue _

A year later the couple started dating . They would often laugh about their childhood together and the marauders would follow them on their dates. James purposed on Lily's birthday and they had a small wedding with their closest friends in London. Later, they had a beautiful baby boy who was named Harry- the boy who lived.

A/N: I really hoped that you liked the story! It was very fun to write! I will write another story soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I really want to know your opinion on the story so that I can become a better author! Also, a big thanks to anyone who has reviewed my story already!


End file.
